Can't Shake You
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel just can't shake off her ex-boyfriend Punk, no matter how hard he tries. Has he already moved on, or does he feel the same? Oneshot written for my best friend.


**A/N: I own nothing. Punk goes to the WWE and the song goes to Gloriana. I hope you enjoy this Ying. Surprise! :D**

**Can't Shake You**

**I still change the station**

**Every time they play that song.**

**Can't drive past your house **

**So I take the long way home.**

**Your black leather jacket**

**Still hangin' in my closet.**

**I wish that I could give it away.**

**Oh even though you're gone, somehow you stay.**

Mel Ryder sat alone in her dark bedroom, the dim glow of the lamp sitting on the nightstand casting the only light. Her fingers toyed with a photograph in a wooden frame, tears shining in her hazel eyes.

Her ex-boyfriend Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk, had been gone for a couple of weeks, but she still missed him so much that it physically hurt.

Mel sniffled and wiped her tears away. She told herself that she wouldn't cry over him anymore. She had wanted to end their relationship just as much as he had, hadn't she?

She set the picture back on the nightstand and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms securely around them. She rested her chin on her knees and stared at the far wall, thoughts spinning around in a furious whirlwind in her head.

Punk was gone, yes, but she still saw little bits and pieces of him everywhere she looked. Some of his things were still scattered around her apartment, and she knew that if she were to roll onto his side of the bed and bury her face into the pillow, it would still smell like him.

Somehow, that thought caused the dam to break, and the tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. She was trying so hard to let him go, but deep down she knew that she couldn't.

**And every other time a love said goodbye,**

**I'd just shake it off, shake it off.**

**Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing.**

**I'd just shake it off, break it off.**

**Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls.**

**Tried another lover, built up my walls.**

**Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do.**

**I can't shake you.**

On the other side of town, Punk was also unable to sleep. He paced the living room, occasionally raking a hand roughly through his messy dark hair. He had tried everything he possibly could to push Mel out of his mind and out of his heart. He had tried dating a girl named Amy, but every time that he looked at her, all he could do was think about how she could never compare to his Melly.

He cursed softly and fell onto the couch with a soft thump. He rested his head against one of the fluffy pillows and fixed his gaze on the ceiling, his breathing the only sound in the silent apartment. The quiet made him incredibly sad. He was used to the sound of musical laughter, and at any moment he expected to feel a small, warm body to fall on top of him and snuggle into him.

But it didn't happen, and he swallowed hard, startled by the lump that clogged his throat. He hadn't cried for years, but as he sat there alone, that was exactly what he did.

**I didn't wanna be here,**

**But my friends all love this bar.**

**I don't wanna see you,**

**But I'm wondering where you are.**

**And why am I still keepin'**

**The shirt you used to sleep in.**

**It's been sitting there for over a year.**

**Oh, even though you left me, you're still here.**

The next day, a couple of Mel's girlfriends came and dragged her out of her apartment where she had been holed up since the break up and insisted on taking her to a popular bar downtown. At first she resisted, claiming that she didn't feel good, but in reality not wanting to chance running into Punk there. But after they refused to stop begging her to go, she finally gave in.

When she walked through the door, the first thing she did was scan the crowd, her eyes searching for brightly colored tattoos. When she didn't see him, she felt an unusual mixture of relief and sadness. She wanted to see him, but she didn't want to see him. It was extremely confusing.

Her friends immediately headed for an empty space at the bar, chattering and giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls, but Mel didn't really feel like drinking her sorrows away. Instead she headed for one of the tables in the back of the bar, having to shimmy her way past the dancers on the dance floor. She had just reached the edge of the crowd of bodies when a hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist.

Mel whirled around, heart pounding in her chest, and felt a jolt of electricity run through her body when she met a familiar pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

**And every other time a love said goodbye,**

**I'd just shake it off, shake it off.**

**Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing.**

**I'd just shake it off, break it off.**

**Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls.**

**Tried another lover, built up my walls.**

**Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do.**

**I can't shake you.**

"Phil," Mel breathed, gazing up at him with eyes that burned with both love and anxiety. "Wh-What are you doing here? You don't drink..."

"I was looking for you," Punk said softly, pulling her close to him and brushing his hand lightly across her cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby. I was such an idiot for taking you for granted. I miss you so much."

Hope and barely contained excitement flooded her, and she struggled to contain the grin that was threatening to break out across her face. "I miss you too," she answered. "So much."

"Can you give me another chance?" Punk murmured, cradling her face in his hands. "I promise that you won't regret it."

"I could never regret you," Mel whispered, and then her lips met his.

And one thing they both knew for sure was that they would never let the other go ever again.

**And every other time a love said goodbye,**

**I'd just shake it off, shake it off.**

**Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing.**

**I'd just shake it off, break it off.**

**Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls.**

**Tried another lover, built up my walls.**

**Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do.**

**I can't shake you.**

**I can't shake you.**

**No no, no no.**

**I can't shake you.**


End file.
